


Stuck in a Rut

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He doesn't want to be the unloved superhero any more.  <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> For Cornerofmadness's prompt, _Raj, I’m not Aquaman._

“Nobody likes Aquaman,” Raj said, picking through his cafeteria lunch.

“What brought that on?” Howard asked.

“I’m just saying. He’s the least favorite of the superheroes.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Sheldon said, with a snort. “There are other DC superheroes who are disliked more than Aquaman.”

Raj narrowed his eyes at Sheldon. “Name one.”

Before Sheldon could answer, Leonard sighed. “Raj, is this because we had you dress as Aquaman at the New Year’s Eve party?”

“But that was months ago,” Sheldon protested. 

Raj pouted. “Next time, I get to be someone other than Aquaman,” he said, and raised his voice. “Do you hear me? I’m not Aquaman.” Looking around the table, he added, “Nor am I Scooter! I don’t want to be stuck in a rut as no-one’s favorite character. I deserve to be someone else.” 

“Like Wonder Woman?” Howard rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t understand,” Raj’s scowl grew. “I deserve a better part when we dress in costumes. Not the leftover character no one wants to be.” He huffed. “Aquaman. Who wants to be Aquaman? Not me. Maybe Green Arrow!” 

“You’re still going to be wearing a blond wig,” Howard sighed. 

Leonard cocked his head. “And can you pull off a Van Dyke?”

“Hang on,” Sheldon made a frame with his thumbs and forefingers, studying Raj through them. “No, no. You wouldn’t look good in a Van Dyke. You can’t be Green Arrow.”

“Plus, Leonard’s already Green Lantern,” Howard reminded, “if we have too much green, we won’t stand out.” 

“That’s not a good reason! I want to be someone other than Aquaman.” Raj folded his arms. “I won’t be him anymore.” 

“All right, all right, next time we dress as superheroes, you can be someone else.” Leonard was always the peacemaker. “So start figuring out who you’d like to be.” 

He smiled, dropping back into his chair. “Great! Great!” Then his smile faded. “Who should I be?”

“Well, that’s entirely up to you if you don’t want to be Aquaman,” Sheldon said, picking up his tray. “But I think the classic Justice League includes him rather than anyone else.” He hesitated after stand up. “Think about it, Raj. I mean, Aquaman.” 

“I’m not Aquaman!”


End file.
